


Pillowtalk

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Soulmate au where if you're both in bed thinking about each other you can hear each other’s voice.





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to [NaruHinaWeek](https://nhweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> The prompt for this day was First/Pillowtalk and I chose to go with Pillowtalk.

“Good bye Lady Hinata! See you tomorrow,” the second son of Inuzuka, Kiba, shouts from the horse carrier. He’s waving at her from her position in front of the massive front doors of her family's mansion, in the middle of the large estate. She waves back enthusiastically, relieved that none of her family followed her out so that she can rejoice in the such a simple thing as waving goodbye to a dear friend without thinking about appearances. Beside her, the butler, Mr. Sarutobi smiles, eyes warm and kind.

“Lady Hinata, perhaps we should head back inside.” 

Hinata complies, picking up the side of her skirt to turn and head back inside. Mr. Sarutobi, Asuma, follows her as she goes. The warm feeling from the sun on her skin exchanges for the familliar coldness of the stone house. She hopes they’ll start lighting the fires soon. Even if it is summer, the house always seems to remain cool, and Hinata always chills with it. She looks up at the clock above the unlit fireplace in the main hall, realising it’s still quite a while until she needs to be down for dinner, a chance for some alone time. She hurries up, deposits gloves and hat, since she’s not anticipating visitors until later tonight, and picks up a schal instead. 

The weather is nice and on her way out of her room she picks up her notebook, before making her way down and out the back door to the luscious garden. She makes quick way through it, walking down serpentine pathways towards her goal. 

She sits down underneath the willow tree, branches hanging long and green down to create a outdoors room. She sits back, aganging her skirts, before leaning against the trunk and opens her book. She’s lost count on how many of these she’s kept, all of them stored in the bookshelf in her bedroom. It contains pages upon pages of her interactions with her soulmates, small sketches and doodles of things they’ve talked about, quotes resided straight from his words, re-encounters of facts and conversations. The first one is dated from when she first learned to write, the current now sitting on her lap. She opens the first empty page and tries to remember exactly what it was he said that made her laugh so much this morning. 

She closes her eyes and tries to hear his voice, years and years of conversations mingling as she tries to recall just how he said it. It was a joke, a little mischievous and Hinata would never, ever, dare to retell it to anyone, not even her best friends Kiba and Shino, but it had made her laugh. 

She sits there, filling the pages with the things she can remember, biting her lip and scrunching up her nose at the things she can’t. Far to soon, Asuma comes to get her. 

“It’s half an hour to dinner. Time to get ready. Tenten is already waiting in your room.” 

Tenten, her loyal ladies maid, has already picked out a dress, soft white adorned in pearls and jewels. Exactly the thing to show Hinata off as the jewel she’s seen as. Tenten sees her expression instantly and scrunches her nose in apology.

“Sorry, we all got called into the library earlier and got some ground rules for tonight's dinner. This is what Lord Hyuga asked for, for you.”

Hinata is not surprised. It’s an important night. A family her father desires to do business with have been invited to dinner, and it is important to make a good impression. Hinata sits down by the vanity, handing over the schal to Tenten and focus on her reflection in the mirror. The summer sun never tans her skin, always milky white. It does however make small freckles dot the bridge of her nose. She sweeps her hand against them, smiling. Tenten comes up behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders, locking eyes through the mirror.

“Alright my lady, let’s make you even prettier.”

 

Hinata’s head hits the soft pillow hard, body bouncing a little as it hits the mattress. The dinner had been a boring affair, filled with only talk of contracts and business, things she is not allowed to associate herself with. She had felt just as the pretty ornaments on the table and in a way, that was what she was, to seen, to be looked upon, but not heard. 

The dinner had dragged on longer than usual so Hinata had rushed through her evening routine with Tenten, just so not to be late for this moment. She lays bed, the soft light from the fire the only thing lighting up the room, the warmth of it wrapping around her. This is her favorite part of every day. 

She shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and lets the softness of the bed relax her. It doesn't take long until she feels the familiar tingling feeling by her temple, making her face spread into a wide smile.

_ Hello darling, how are my beautiful princess? _

His voice, deeper than her own thoughts, come through soundlessly in her mind, curingling around her like a comforting blanket. She blushes, happy in this moment that he can not see her face and how embarrassed she still gets when he compliments her. 

_ You should not give compliments so lightly, you have not seen me.  _ She counters, still overjoyed that she gets this time with him. Naruto laughs and it’s such a joyous pleasant experience that she laughs as well. 

_ You are beautiful though. I do not need to have seen you to be sure of that.   _

The blush continues to spread and she reaches up to cup a hand on her scolding cheek. If they are ever to meet she needs to get better at controlling this, not let him affect her in this manner. 

_ Tell me about your day. How was is?  _ Naruto asks and Hinata throws herself into explaining every part of the lunchen with Kiba, going into deep detail about what they discussed and did, how the salmon had tasted. She moves on to the dinner, tells him of the guests and the food, the conversation. Naruto listens attentively, his presence evident in the continuous tingling underneath her dark fringe. She never talks like this with other people, bable on and on about her life. Naruto is different, special. He always encourages her to be herself, to speak her mind. He wants to know every nook and cranny of her mind, has told her so repeatedly. It should not surprise her as much as it does. They are soulmates after all, made to fit each other. That he makes her feel the most comfortable in her own skin is designed by the universe. Strange then, that the universe put them so far apart. 

_ Enough about me and my boring day. How was your day?  _

It’s quiet for a while. Hinata can feel Naruto still there but there’s no words coming through in her mind. This has never happened before. Naruto is always bubbly and talkative, even when he’s emotional or sad.

_ Naruto, is everything alright?  _ She asks, terrified that something is wrong. It’s taking all of her willpower to stay down in the pillow relaxed, not to wring her hands and sit up and lose the connection. 

_ I apologize, uhm. Yeah. I wanted to ask you something.  _

That somehow makes Hinata even more nervous. Naruto rarely ask permission if he can ask her something. He usually just blurts it our, apologizes later if it was too blunt. She needs to reassure him, make him feel as comfortable as he always makes her. 

_ Anything for you, Naruto.  _

The connection goes quiet for awhile again, and worry grows in her gut before he addressed her again. 

_ You know I’ve told you my uncle writes books, yes? _

_ Yes _

_ Well, apparently his publicist has offered him to do a new book tour. His most recent book apparently became pretty big smash all over the country. He decided he’s going to do it. I- I was thinking I might come with him. To meet you? _

Hinata feels herself fill to the brim with joy. To meet. To finally meet. There can only be one answer.

_ Yes. Yes I would love that.  _

 

Hinata is fairly sure there is no ‘before’ or ‘after’ Naruto for her. For her, he has always been with her, waiting when her head rests on the pillow. From before they knew words, before they knew how to voice the connection, he has always been there. Her mother had been fascinated, joyous about it when Hinata had started explaining the tingling sensation that came to her when she laid down to rest. Her father had been less pleased. Even if soulmates was fairly normal, one in four the doctor said, it was a nuance, especially at such a young age. Most was not able to contact their soulmates until their late teens, to have such a connection already in childhood, the doctor had called it an especially strong mate ship. One that he was sure would work out. Hiashi Hyuga had not been pleased about that. Soulmates were a nuance in the world of courting, disturbed the possibility for fathers to marry their daughters for connections or status. Hinata knows that her connection is the only reason she is not engaged or betroed, Hanabi betrothed to a gentleman last year. Hinata is certain that the prospect of her meeting the soulmate her father finds as a nuance won’t be met with positively. So Hinata does something she has never done before. Hinata lies. 

It’s not her idea, not initially. She lets it slip to Tenten about Naruto’s upcoming arrival, desperate about advice in how to best greet him so he does not completely lose interest in her, and her ladies maid instantly takes the information and comes up with a plot. 

“You’ll ask to go into town on an errand, you rarely do so, but not rarely enough for him to suspect something. You can meet Naruto there. His lordship will never know. Until he has to of course. If you are to marry he has to come here and ask for your hand.”

Hinata blushes, deep crimson coloring her cheeks, nose and ears. 

“Tenten! He might take one look at me and decide he has known many more beautiful woman and want nothing to do with me.” Hinata scolds, moving her long braided hair form her back over her shoulder. Tenten arches an eyebrow in an unimpressed gesture. 

“Trust me Lady Hinata, I have great faith that he will swoon where he stands.” 

 

The months leading up to Naruto actually arriving feels like years. They have been talking for as long as HInata can remember but somehow the anticipation makes these months drag on a lifetime.

When the day comes however, it’s far easier to get out then she thinks. 

“I think I might go into town today, look at a new dress.” 

Her father looks up form his paper at her, looking contemplating for a second before nodding. 

“That is a good idea, you should have something new for the upcoming season.”

Hinata smiles and tries to hide her wringing hands. Her father is not a cruel man, even if he is very traditional and strict. He has always loved her and her sister, in his own way. She feels bad for lying to him, but she wants to meet Naruto alone. To be able to meet before her father chases him away. 

When her father retires to the library to handle affairs, Hinata darts up the stairs, a little faster than is truly proper, and in to her bedroom. Tenten already preparing. They had decided on her attire the day before, her favourite lilac day dress with long sleeves and flowing fabric laid out on the bed. She doesn't want to come off as to overdressed. She still wants to look beautiful for him though. They spin her hair up in a simple braided knot. Hinata pulls a lavender schal that she wraps around her to protect if it gets to cold, and then steps down to the hallway. Asuma is just exiting the library, eyeing her with a knowing smile. Hinata would not be surprised if he knew, he seems to know everything that goes on in the house.

“Have a nice trip into town my lady, is looks to be splendid weather, perfect for a meeting.”

Hinata blushes and ducks her head, walking side by side with the butler towards the door. He holds out a hand and she takes it, pushing up into the carriage. 

“Be careful,” He says, before giving the carriage two pats and the driver encourages the horses to move. 

Hinata is a ball of nerves, Naruto has noticed it the last few nights as well, trying to dispade her worried by kind words and beautiful praise. It had calmed her in the moment, does nothing to help her now. The ride is uneventful, which is a blessing for she can not imagine what a ball of nerves she might be if it had been any more exciting than riding to meet one's soulmate. 

The diver stops just outside the park, Kiba and Shino already waiting for her, both clad in stylish suits, Kiba in deep red, Shino in soft green. Shino extends a hand and she takes it, stepping out carefully so not to trip. It would not do to get road dust on her dress if she fell. Her friends had insisted on chaperoning, claiming it was far too dangerous for her to go alone. Hinata is fairly certain they are not too worried, mostly curious. 

“Good morning Lady Hinata.” Shino greets with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning Shino, Kiba.” Hinata answers as KIba pulls her into a not to proper hug, too tight and excited then is really etiquette. Hinata never minds. They head into the park, slow pace. As she looks around the nerves that cleared at the sight of her friends pick up again. She wonders what he looks like, realising she should have asked for a description. It just never occurred to her until now. 

The path twists and opens up to a clearing, a few others walking around or sitting on blankets or benches, enjoying the summer sun. She looks around and then immediately comes to a halt. 

In front of the memorial statue, raised in the memory of those who lost their lives in the war, stands a tall broad man, hair like sunlight and posture straight. He’s in a deep tan suit, almost orange, hand in pant pocket. She can see his profile from where she stands, cheekbones high, jaw sharp, three sharp scars on his cheek. He looks like the most handsome thing she’s ever seen. She does not have the time to react, to walk over and ask instead of stare, before he turns and they lock eyes. And what a gorgeous pair of eyes it is. Like sapphires they gleam, bright and breathtaking. Hinata feels like she’s quite literary has had the breath knocked out of her and as his mouth spreads into a handsome smile she feels slightly light headed. 

He seems to notice this, expression turning from joyous to frightened as he rushes over, arm around her waist as the other hand cup her neck. 

“Woah Hinata, don’t faint alright?” He asks and her heart rejoices, because just like she had just  _ known _ , he seems to feel the same way. 

“Na-Naruto,” she stutters out, still a little breathless and as he straightens themout, apparently convinced she won’t tumble to the ground, his mouth spreads to that handsome grin again. 

“Hello darling,” he says and that trembling in her knees returns. This close, she can appreciate all of him. His muscular build, the slope of his nose, the symmetrical scarring on his other cheek. She longs to reach up and touch it, remove her gloves and run her naked fingers over it, smooth out any pain. She does not, however, because that would be highly inappropriate. Kind of like the position they are in right now. 

Behind her, someone clears their throat and Naruto's eyebrows dart up as he looks over Hinata’s head. His hand slides of her neck and as she steadies herself properly. 

“Sorry,” Naruto mumbles, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He looks far to sweet. Hinata barely knows what to do with herself. She has never experienced a feeling like this, the urge to touch and hold and never, ever, let go. Like his skin was made for her to caress, his smile for her to bring out, his gaze hers to soak in. 

Shino and Kiba comes up and introduces themselves, Kiba looking sterner than Hinata thinks she has ever seen him, and informs them that they will be on a bench, not to far away, and will be looking.

“Suitors?” Naruto asks as Shino drags Kiba away towards the designated bench. There’s an edge to his voice, concern or perhaps worry. 

“No. Childhood friends. They were simply worried.” She rescues, her hand coming up to land on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. He looks back at her then, eyes so intense they steal her breath away. 

“So I won’t have to fight them for you?” he asks, playful tone in his voice. Hinata shakes her head, bangs dancing on her forehead.

“No. No I believe you won’t have to fight anyone for my full attention.”

His smile turns soft then, eyes warm and kind. 

“That’s good, since you have had my complete attention for as long as I can remember.” 

It’s wonderful to not only be hearing Naruto’s voice but also see him, move next to him as they walk around the garden. It’s a crowded day, children running around as adults relax in the green of the park. Naruto pick’s a flower, purple rose, form one of the bushes, carefully removing the thorns before tucking it into her braid.

“I wanted to bring you something,” he says, fingers lingering by her hairline by her neck. “but I could not think of anything valuable enough to show my affection.”

The words bubble in her, like sweet champagne and tingling sweetness. To think, someone so wonderful things so highly of her. 

“I will love whatever you give me, for always,” she promises. She means it too. Naruto could pick up a rock from the ground, dust it off and hand it to her and she would charice it.

The conversation flows between them. Naruto eager to tell her about all of the new places he has visited on his journey with his uncle. They speak of the flowers they pass, food they enjoy and conversations they have had in the past. Sometimes the back of his hand brushes the back of hers and she has to bite the inside of her cheek hard, just to distract her from the almost overpowering urge to lace their fingers together.  

“Hinata, may I call on you tomorrow?” Naruto asks when the sun has starts to dip and the time for when Hinata should have left has long since past. They stand next to her carriage, horse growing impatient. Naruto looks worried, scared even. As if Hinata would ever deny him anything if she could help it.

“Yes. Please do that,” she asks, hoping this whole day have not only been a fantastic dream. She steps in, Naruto's hand guiding her. He leans in efter her, far too much to be truly acceptable. She doesn't mind, she feels it too, the pain in the mere thought of being parted.    
“I will see you soon then, Hime.” Naruto whispers suddenly so very close. 

She’s not sure who closes the small distance between them, just know that for a moment, a blissful joyous moment, there are warm lips pressed against hers, sending sprakels through her entire being. It feels as if she's been made whole. As if her entire existence has transpired only to lead to this moment, to be his and only his.  When they part, Naruto sighs, happily, eyes sparkling. She hopes he felt it too. 

“Good night,” he says eyes filled with love.

“Good night, my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I feel like the regency aesthetics works so well for them. I've written all of the prompts except the last one for this week. I might continue this one then, if you liked it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> Tomorrows prompt is Parallels/Fate, - in which you and you're soulmate share an eye color.


End file.
